


Was It Good Enough

by Rapterkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Generally Weak Levi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, There's A Tag For That, Wow., Yandere Eren, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I brought you a present, Levi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Good Enough

"Heichoou-" He was shaking quite honestly at this point. built, yet pale body shaking under the light touches of dark skinned fingers,"I brought you a present," a teen boy muttered beneath his breath, fingers gripping his superior officer's chin and pulling his body up a bit, blue and grey eyes clashing. "It took me so long to find and get, but it was worth it oh so much," grey eyes widened slightly at this statement, a strangled cry coming from his mouth, muffled by the ball gag Eren had gotten onto the male painstakingly, not wanting to hurt him while putting in on but ending up doing so anyways. But it had been so worth it, seeing the older male drool and writhe after it had been put on. Much too bad Levi stopped that adorable squirming after round 4 and did nothing but cry.

Levi, of course, didn't want to see. Eren had given him one present before, a dead bird that he had trapped right outside of wherever Levi was being held. A robin. One of Levi's favorites. "I think you're really going to like this one, it's much better than that useless bird I gave you." The warm fingers released his chin, body drawing back and leaving Levi surrounded in a strange cold, shaking and wanting Eren to be pressed against him again, so that the cold couldn't get to his skin and make him shiver.

The flap of a bag was pulled open from somewhere in the room. The ability to tell directly where had been taken from him, leaving Levi trying to guess as he heard something wet and strange being pulled from somewhere within the room. It echoed around, quiet yet loud to the males sensitive ears. Slender fingers held something that used to beat, it's wetness coating their tips and insides, threatening to make it slip from their grasp. The warm body of a 15 year old male shifted back into place, in front of the shorter male, the object held within the sight of dulling grey eyes."MMH!" A startled reply, breath speeding up ever so slightly, eyes widening. Levi stared at what was ahead, a object that is supposed to be lodged within ones chest.

In Eren's hands he held a heart. One that was just a bit smaller than the size of his own fist, one that fit perfectly into the chest of a older girl- the only female whom was on Levi's squad. The heart belonged to no other than Petra Ral, and Eren even took it upon himself to tell Levi that.  As well as explain in great detail how he got the organ out of her, describing how she screamed and wormed, how the blood gushed from her chest wave upon wave. At some point Levi had begun to cry. Who would have the ability to sit through someone who had begun to gain their trust, explaining how they ripped the heart out of someone they cared for even more? It was impossible, even for someone who had seen so many things by now.

Of all things that Eren had done to him in the recent.. oh, Levi forgot how long it had been by now. But, after all of those.. touches and such that Eren took without permission from Levi's body, none of that had actually hurt more than it hurt to look at this organ resting in the boys hand, barely able to be seen in the increasingly dim lighting of the room.

So yes, Levi started crying. He closed his eyes tightly shut and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes, shoulder shaking with every empty sob that came out more as a choking sound due to the gag. Eren, trying to be caring, he supposed, wrapped his strong arms around the frame of Levi and pulled him close, shaking him back and forth and asking a few times if his present was good enough.

Was it good enough?

was the heart of someone he cared about, now tossed aside and almost forgotten in the dark, good enough for Levi?

Through all the tears and shaking that the male expressed, the jumbles in his head, one thought became clear.

_It's still not good enough for me.  
_


End file.
